Annabeth's Little Sister
by Mythspecialist
Summary: For your seventh birthday, what would you wish for? To find out that your older twin sisters are enemies? An anklet that causes you pain? If no, then you won't be jealous of Anastasia Chase, Annabeth and Annabelle's little sister.
1. Chapter 1 - Birthday Present

I looked down at my bow and quiver, full of arrows. I was bored, and didn't know what to do. That's the problem with ADHD. You can never sit still. I picked them up, swung them onto my back and walked downstairs.

It was my birthday, so we were having a mini-sort-of party. My stepmother was in the kitchen, baking a cake, whilst my father and two older brothers were hanging up decorations in the living room.

I kept walking towards the back door, just next to the kitchen. I opened it, and flinched when the cold air hit my face. I still wasn't used to the temparature that was often cold in San Francisco. It kept biting at me, as if it was trying to pull me outside.

I looked towards Mount Tamalpais, where Atlas held the sky at the top of the mountain. One of my sisters, Annabeth, had once been captured and taken there by a Titan, although when her friends had come to see Dad, I had been hidden away, as always. I had met my sisters before, but I was the reason that they had each run away. Dad didn't want anyone else to know about me. I still had no idea why.

I turned towards the target that Dad had painted on the fence. He knew I liked archery, and he didn't want the neighbours to think that There was something different about me. Sorry, I should've told you sooner. I'm a demigod. Half-mortal, half-god. My Dad is mortal, but my Mum is a goddess named Athena. She gave me my archery set, as we couldn't exactly find anywhere that sold celestial bronze arrows. She hasn't seen me since I was four.

I pulled an arrow from my quiver, and held up my bow. I knocked an arrow, and it went straight towards the target. It almost hit the centre.

Just as I was walking to the target to get my arrow, I heard a voice come from behind me. I turned around towards the voice, and saw a tall girl with grey eyes and long, blond hair. She was smiling. I wondered why.

"Hello." The voice said. I recognised it as Annabelle's. She's my older sister, and also Annabeth's twin.

"Annabelle!" I ran forward and hugged her. It had been ages since I had seen her, yet I had no idea why.

"Hey, Stacey." She said. "Loosen your hold a little. I came here to wish you a happy birthday and give you a present."

"Show me, show me!" I chanted at her. She pulled a little box out of her pocket and opened it. Inside was an anklet, made with links all the way around. It was beautiful.

"I found it at the jewelerry store down the road and thought that you would like it." She said to me.

"I don't like it though." I said. Annabelle frowned.

"Why don't you like it?" She asked.

"Because I love it." I said to her with a cheek smile. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Sure." She bent down and clipped the anklet onto my right ankle. "Do you want to go on a walk with me? I haven't seen you in ages." She said.

"Ok, let's go ask Daddy." I replied as I slipped my hand into hers and walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2 - Annabeth

"Hey, Dad." Annabelle called when we got inside. Dad jumped when he heard her voice.

"Hey, Annabelle." He said. "Have you come to celebrate Stacey's birthday?" He replied with a wink. He also hadn't seen her in ages.

"Sort-of," Annabelle replied. "I was wondering if I could go for a walk with Stacey, actually." Dad thought about this. I knew what he was thinking. That birthdays were to be celebrated with family, blah, blah, blah. But Annabelle was family.

"Sure, just be careful. If something goes wrong, I won't be able to come after you." He said cautiously.

"We'll be fine, Dad. Won't we Stacey?" She replied. I screwed up my face to make it look like I was thinking.

"I don't know..." I said.

"Stacey." Dad said.

"Ok, as safe as we can be."

I walked towards the front door, Annabelle close behind me. I was looking forward to this walk. I hadn't been out of the house for ages.

"Bye Dad. If she goes to camp half-blood, we'll send you a message." Annabelle said as I went through the door.

"See you, girls." I heard Dad reply as I shut the door.

I looked right. There wasn't a lot of places to go around my house, except the shops down that way. I wondered where it was that Annabelle wanted to take me. I looked left, and I saw two people. One looked like a teenage boy, with jet black hair and sea green eyes. He was skinny, and was walking with a girl with stormy grey eyes and long, wavy, blond hair. "Annabeth!" I shouted, and waved. Annabeth looked at me, and frowned, then smiled at me. I hadn't expected to see her here. I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her legs.

"Whoa, take it easy, Stacey," she said as I looked up. She was smiling, but behind that I could see a scowl. I had no idea why, but when she looked over at Annabelle, she growled a bit.

"What are you doing with Stacey?" I heard her hiss at Annabelle. I looked at Annabelle, and I saw that she had the same growl on her face as Annabeth. I wanted to know what was going on.

"We were actually going to go for a walk down to the bridge near San fransisco and check out the warf." She said.

"No you're not, your kidnapping her, aren't you?" Annabeth accused. The boy next to him gasped. He seemed to have realised what was going on, but I was now really confused. Annabelle wouldn't kidnap me, would she?

"You're. Taking. Her. To. The. Princess. Andromeda. Aren't. You." He growled under his breath. I had no idea what he meant.

"Well, if you don't want her to, your going to have to fight through me and everyone else and win her. Stacey, let's go." Annabelle added. I looked between my two sisters. I had no idea what was going on, but I wasn't liking the kidnapping part. When she saw my hesitance, she picked me up and ran.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I kept shouting at her, but she kept running. I wanted to know what was going on, and what the Princess Andromeda is. Why did everything have to go like this on my birthday? Shouldn't I be practising my archery, or practising sword fighting with my dagger? I should be getting ready to fight Cronus.

As soon as I had this thought, my right ankle was suddenly on fire. I screamed and thrashed in Annabelle's arms, and I saw her smile a smile that made me think that I should've stayed with Annabeth. That's when I looked back and saw her and the boy running after me. They must've heard my screams, because they were catching up.

I continued screaming, until we reached the warf. I saw a large boat that had the words Princess Andromeda printed on the side. Now I realised what Annabeth and the boy had been talking about.

Annabelle was kidnapping me.


	3. Chapter 3 - Pain

Annabelle carried me all the way to the boat, and didn't out me down until we had gotten onto the deck of it. She pushed me towards a group of teenagers who looked around her age and said,

"Well don't just stand there, there're coming now!" And the group started towards me, pulled my quiver off my bag, my dagger from my belt and put my arms behind my back. One girl pointed her dagger at my throat.

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed at Annabelle through my teeth. She just laughed a menacing laugh.

"You don't understand anything." She said. "This is a war. Families don't matter anymore."

I thought that those words were a bit strong. They stung like a bee.

That's when I noticed that we weren't alone on the deck. Annabeth and the boy were standing there, glaring at Annabelle and frowning at me. I hoped that they had come to save me, and not to help Annabelle, but the first option sounded more likely.

They started walking towards us, but Annabelle pointed her dagger at them and the boy that was holding my quiver put his sword at my throat, and the girl pointed her dagger closer to my skin. It was just touching me.

"If you want her, your going to have to fight your way through, as I said." Annabelle said to them. The boy reached for his pocket, but then Annabeth stopped him.

"She's trying to distract us, Percy." She said. So the boys name must've been Percy. Cool name. I started to think about ways that I could get away from here, maybe throw some punches, get away and tell Annabeth and Percy what was going on. Then my ankle was on fire again. I screamed, and hoped that somebody would stop it.

"Don't think or do anything against Cronus," Annabelle turned and said to me. "And don't try to take it off, either."

I tried to stop thinking about killing Cronus and his followers. It didn't help.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kidnapped

"Please!" I yelled. "Stop it! Stop the fire!" Why couldn't Annabeth see that I was in pain, and come and help me? Or Percy, for that matter.

Percy looked at me, then at Annabelle, and growled at her.

I fell to the ground when the pain began to build. It was as if someone kept putting kindling on my leg. Yes, it was burning that much. The people that were holding me let me go, but stood in a circle around me. I was thrashing now, and it didn't make the pain any better. Although I didn't have to worry about the swords and daggers now, I was really worrying about the pain. Sweat had begun to trickle down my face.

I heard footsteps come down the stairs, and stopped thrashing long enough to here almost everyone else on the boat say 'Lord Cronus' and then began screaming again.

"I brought you the child, Lord Cronus." I heard Annabelle say. "and she has the anklet on, as you can see."

"Mmm, yes, she does look a lot like the young Annabeth from his memories." A new voice said. It must have been Cronus.

Annabeth hissed at him. Cronus walked towards me, and I tried to stop screaming. He looked like an ordinary teenage boy, maybe just older than Annabeth. Except for the fact that he had golden eyes, I almost would've believed that he was a normal teenage boy. He had short cropped hair, the golden eyes, a smirk on his mouth with a scowl behind it, and long, bare arms.

"Take her downstairs to the lower deck, and put her in one of the cells." Cronus said to the people around me. "Just the girls, though, the boys are to stay up here. You to, Annabelle, are to go downstairs."

Annabelle walked over to me and picked me up into her arms. She walked downstairs, to a landing a went down another flight of stairs. I wanted to try to run away, but I knew that it wouldn't be that simple. I squirmed in Annabelle's arms, and one of the girls that was waking with us sliced her dagger across my cheek. I gasped.

I closed my eyes, sweat running down my face and blood down my cheek. I wanted to die, now. I didn't want to live int this kind of pain anymore. I wanted to find Percy and Annabeth and tell them this. I was sure that they would understand. I didn't want to be stuck on this boat. I didn't care if I went down fighting. I just knew that I wanted to die, to get away from this kind of pain.


	5. Chapter 5 - Prisoner

When we reached the level that seemed to be the one where Annabelle was taking me, I opened my eyes. I heard what sounded like a padlock being unlocked, followed by a creaking sound that set my teeth on edge.

Annabelle threw me on the ground, and I gasped a few times when I felt my arm crunch. I closed my eyes again, and heard the creaking sound again. A sound of a padlock being locked filled my ears.

"If you want the anklet taken off, then you're going to have to cooperate." I heard Annabelle say before she left the room.

I opened my eyes, sat up, and looked around. There were bars all around me, so I could tell that I was in some kind of jail cell. Beyond the bars that surrounded me, there was lines of more bars, so it looked like this was where Cronus kept his prisoners. The doors were all locked, including mine, so there was no way of escape.

I hoped that maybe Annabeth and Percy would come and save me, or someone from Cronus' followers would come and kill me.

The room was very dark. I could just make out the outline of a door on one of the walls, slightly ajar. This was the only light that filled the room. I tried to lie down, so that maybe I could sleep, but the pain in my arm was to much to bare.

I tried to lean down and see if I could take off the anklet, which was now becoming uncomfortable. As soon as I touched it, though, it sent an electric shock through my body, unbalancing me, and making me fall on my arm that felt like it was broken. It was now that I remembered what Annabelle had said about trying to take it off.

As I lay on the floor, I could here commotion coming from upstairs. It sounded as if there was a fight going on. Probably Annabeth and Annabelle, from the voices coming with the clangs of daggers hitting each other. There was more voices, though, and more clangs, which sounded like bigger objects than daggers. Probably sword against sword, or maybe a scythe. Either way, I hoped that Annabelle died, after what she did to me.

I rolled over so that my weight wasn't on my broken arm. That's when I saw the door open even more, and a girl who looked about thirteen stepped into the room, followed by a girl who looked about seventeen. They walked towards the cell that I was in, unlocked it and opened the door. The older girl walked over and picked me up. The younger girl locked the door once we were out of it.

I was carried out of the room, and blinded by the sudden light. I closed my eyes, and tried to lie as still as I could.


	6. Chapter 6 - Blades, Blades, Blades

I didn't realise it when we reached the deck, but I could here the sounds of sword fighting very clearly. I opened my eyes, then closed them again because of the sight that I saw. Percy was fighting Cronus, sword versus scythe. The other fight was Annabelle and Annabeth, dagger on dagger. Both fights were terrifying to watch.

I felt the girl that was carrying me take me closer to the fight. When I felt myself fall on the hard ground, both fights stopped. At least, that's what I heard. I still hadn't opened my eyes.

I heard footsteps quickly coming to me, and Annabeth's voice yelling 'Stacey!' Over and over. I wanted to tell her that I was fine, and that she should let me die, I was to much of a risk. I was going to have to betray them and work for Cronus if I wanted the anklet taken off, and I didn't want more people that I was going to have to betray.

I opened my eyes. "

Stacey!" Annabeth said when she got to me. "How could you!" She yelled in the opposite direction. Probably at Annabelle, I hoped.

"She was a powerful demigod," I heard Annabelle reply. "She doesn't know it yet, but she has the abilities that only a powerful demogod can have." I had no idea what she was talking about.

More footsteps came as I saw Cronus coming towards us. I turned my head to Annabeth, and said,

"Please. Go. You don't have to die for me." Annabeth shook her head, but stood up when she saw that Cronus was right next to me. She glared at him, but took a reluctant step back. She was looking at Percy, who was standing just behind her.

When I turned my head back to Cronus, I could see my reflection in his shield. I looked terrible. A cold sweat was still coming down my face, and it was covered in dirt. The blood was still running down my cheek, and a scar had formed where the girl had put her dagger on my throat. My arm was also sticking out at an awkward angle.

Cronus picked up his shield, and gave it to one of the boys standing behind him. He gripped his scythe in his hand, and lifted it up so that it was hanging just above me. Annabeth and Percy gasped when they realised what he was doing. Annabeth gripped her dagger so hard that her knuckles went white.

Percy no longer held his sword, which I wondered about. Had he lost it in the water? I watched as Percy's hand went to his pocket. Maybe it was one of those shrinking ones, and it expanded when he wanted it to.

Cronus lowered his scythe so that it was almost touching my throat. I knew from myth that one touch of the blade of this weapon would reap a soul from its body. I wasn't willing to see if those myths were true. I closed my eyes as the blade kept coming closer to my throat.


End file.
